villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Subway Surfers
The Subway Surfers are the eponymous main protagonists of the game of the same name. They are a group of rebellious teenagers that partake in mischievous activities. While not truly evil, they are pranksters whose actions are sometimes illegal and/or cause danger to themselves or others. Gameplay In the game, the player chooses a character, and that character proceeds to vandalize a train car by spray painting the Subway Surfers' logo onto it. Upon starting the game, the Surfer will be caught in the act by a patrolling Inspector and his dog. The Surfer will flee into the train yard, with the guard and dog giving chase. at this point, it is up to the player to guide their character through the trains, signs, barriers, and tunnels of the endless train yard and subway. Eventually, the player will make a mistake, causing the run to end. If the character runs into something, the Inspector will catch up and take the squirming and fighting Surfer away. If the character fails to avoid a moving train, the train will hit them, causing them to fly into the screen, an action that would presumably kill a normal person. If the guard and dog have caught up when this happens, they will get hit too. Personalities All of the Subway Surfers have similar personalities: they are all rebellious, fun-loving teens with cheerful attitudes and outlooks. However, they are also mischievous and disrespectful to authority and property, caring little for the consequences of their crimes and fleeing at the first sign of being caught. They seem to all be friendly to each other and to the player (who they will occasionally wave or gesture to). The Surfers are all also reckless. They willingly run into a dangerous and busy train yard, endangering the lives of themselves, the Inspector, and the dog. While it is obvious that they do not want harm to come to anyone, their dangerous behavior could result in a potentially deadly scenario. Powers & Abilities Each Subway Surfer is extremely fast and athletic. They can easily run for extended periods of time without tiring, and they are able to jump, roll, and dodge anything from a stationary barrier to a moving train. They are skilled enough to run on top of a moving train going the opposite direction without issue, and they can easily change directions in midair. All of the Surfers are skilled skateboarders/surfers, able to maintain a steady balance and stamina. Items The Subway Surfers have items strewn about the subways to aid them: *Coin Magnets attract coins. *Jetpacks launch them into the air and forward at incredible speeds. *x2 Multipliers increase the player's score. *Power Jumpers propel them high into the air. *Super Sneakers drastically increase their jump height. *Hoverboards, the Surfers' signature item, increase their speed and protect them for 30 seconds. Should they crash, the hoverboard will explode and clear a safe area for the Surfer to keep running. Gallery Pictures subway-surfers-vse-personazhi-igry-b.jpg 2013_Limited_Characters.png 1420134355_10393550_834975503232526_6919123104001047168_n.png Videos Subway Surfers - Launch Trailer Subway Surfers all characters, outfits and boards unlock!!! Trivia *There is some debate over whether the Subway Surfers count as villains, since their crimes are minor and they are the protagonists of the game. However, most agree that they are mainly in the Grey Zone and are definitely criminals and vandals. **Despite being the main antagonist, the Inspector is the true hero of the game. Category:Organizations Category:Teenagers Category:Affably Evil Category:Video Game Villains Category:Vandals Category:Friend of the hero Category:Malefactors Category:Criminals Category:Anarchist Category:Anti-Villain Category:Cowards Category:Dimwits Category:Self-Aware Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Imprisoned Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Karma Houdini Category:Mischievous Category:Trickster Category:Protagonists Category:Street-Gangs Category:Remorseful Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Enigmatic Category:Grey Zone